


Plans

by Dusty



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Sex, Humour, Smut, Vicious - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Judi cancels their dinner plans, Dan needs to know just how dispensable he really is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly in a sort of deranged fever, so apologies for any stupid mistakes. Also, apologies if it's basically shit! But here, have some smut!

He straightened his tie and frowned at his immaculate reflection with annoyance. He'd only just picked up Judi's voicemail and was now feeling foolishly over-dressed. He’d been looking forward to their dinner; her radiant smile and wicked giggles. All passed over for an old friend. Probably someone who meant a good deal more to her than he did - someone who wasn't a Ken-doll movie star. That’s what he liked about her. She was so real. He knew where he stood with her. 

Well, until tonight.

He should just get out of his shiny suit and chill out for the night, so rare it was to not be rushing on or off set. But he just couldn’t. Something told him he needed to act. Without fully understanding why, he found himself leaving the house and getting in his car.

\---

Still no phone call. Bloody Freddie. He always was a fickle bastard, but so much fun if you could pin him down. She stood in front of the mirror and scowled at her wasted outfit. To think, she could have been teasing Daniel with her dessert by now. She sat on the edge of her bed, all dressed up and nowhere to go. She dialled Freddie’s number and left a pointed message about having already cancelled her plans.

\---

Feeling rather like a stalker, Daniel pulled up outside her house. The light was on. It wasn’t too late in the evening, she could still be going out. But suspicion gnawed at him. Did she just not want to see him? Was it an excuse? And when did this become something more than just a fancy?

“Fuck this,” he muttered to himself. “If I can be James Bond I can knock on a door.”

He swung out of his car and strode up the garden path, tapping the doorbell none-too-gently.

A sheepish yet lustrous Judi Dench opened the door. Her eyes widened as she took in the handsome devil before her. “You’re here!” she exclaimed tenderly.

“So are you,” he said sternly. “Thought you were going out to a party with your unmissable old friend.”

“So did I,” Judi said, with throaty disappointment. “The idiot never told me his address and then didn’t get back to me.”

His anger immediately dissipated. She’d been stood up as well, essentially. She was certainly looking abashed.  

“Feels crap, doesn’t it,” he said with a warm smile. “Can I come inside?”

“Yes, please do,” she said sweetly, standing to one side. He grinned shyly and stepped past her.

\---

“Can I get you something? A drink?” she offered.

“Is there time? What if your friend calls and you have to dash out of the door?”

“Oh shut up,” she said, quite petulantly. She crossly removed her heels and flung them across the room. “I’m not going. He can call all he likes. Let’s have a drink.”

“All right then,” said Dan. He sat triumphantly in an armchair as if he belonged there. His eyes twinkled at her as she paused to regard him.

“Yes, all right, I shouldn’t have cancelled and I’m sorry,” she said, somehow both harshly and humorously, not unlike M, daring him to say anything of it again.

He held his hands up in surrender. “We all make mistakes.”

Her eyes narrowed as her mouth quirked up in a smile. _Cheeky bugger_. She gazed at him fondly and stepped closer, leaning in to kiss his lips quickly. “I really am sorry,” she breathed, still so close to him.

He beamed at her. “Don’t be,” he whispered. “I’m here now. With you. And in private. Better than in public.”

He watched her eyes cloud over with desire. He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her in until she was straddling his lap, her boobs nestled against his chest, her mouth just above his.

“Hungry?” he murmured.

“Starving,” she rasped. Her voice resonated within him, his whole body utterly on edge, his hard length pressing against her as she rolled her hips. And then she kissed him properly.

He let his head fall back as she once more delivered her promise of an enormous kiss; her tongue swirling savagely in his mouth. He sank into the chair as he kissed her back, their hands exploring each other affectionately.

Breathlessly, they pulled apart, smiling fondly at one another.

“I didn’t think you’d be up for it,” she growled playfully.

“Thought you’d found a better deal,” he said with a shrug.

“So you drove over here just to make sure?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yep,” he confirmed. He stroked her back, cradling her body against him. “Moth to a flame.”

His sincerity touched her heart. He could have been flippant or smug. He was neither. His eyes pierced hers.

“Let’s go upstairs,” she drawled. She shimmied off his lap and pulled him by the hand before shooting him a wicked grin. “A better deal than you? What could be more delicious than you?”

He blushed as he followed her up the stairs.

She closed the bedroom door once he was inside, looking like a penned in sheep.

“Don’t be afraid,” she said. “You won’t break me.”

“I might,” he said, licking his lips.

“You can try,” was her tart response before approaching him, eyes smouldering. She took his silk tie and turned it over in her fingers, enjoying the fabric. “Kindly remove your clothing.”

She took a step back to enjoy the imminent view. However, he simply swooped her up in his arms, kissing her passionately and depositing her on the bed with him on top of her. He ground his hips, eliciting a vulgar cry. Then he stood up quite innocently, smirking down at her.

Quite dizzy with arousal, she sat up as he began to loosen his tie and undress as she’d bid him, his eyes never leaving hers.

 _Fair’s fair_ , she considered. She pulled her dress down off her shoulders and unfastened her bra. Before he could blink, Judi’s breasts were on full display for him. She started playing with a nipple while wriggling out of her garments.

Dan’s breathing quickened. He tugged off his trousers urgently, no longer bothering to tease. He wanted his mouth on her breast, to flick that nipple with his tongue. He was down to his underwear and the same time as he registered she was sitting completely naked, but for a pair of lacy knickers.

 _Change of plan_ , said his brain. He fell to his knees and shuffled between her legs. Her chest was rising and falling in anticipation.

“Yes,” she purred, and he put his hot mouth on her sex. The damp heat spread like wildfire. She fell back on the bed, coherent thought vanishing from her mind as her fingers delved into his sandy locks. She felt him ruining her underwear, then whisking them off quick smart. When his tongue hit her naked flesh, she knew this would be good, and she knew it would be loud.

He licked her, his tongue in all the right places at once; relentless, steady, ingenious. He occasionally came up for air, kissing her thighs, her arms, her tummy; nipping at her breasts before sinking back down with an impish grin and continuing his expert ministrations. Her hips arched up to his face as her pleasure built and built. She felt drunk on arousal and dizzy with the truth of Daniel Craig nuzzling between her legs. She gripped his hair harder, needing to come.

He got the message as she ground herself against his face. He worked all the harder, desperate to see her climax. His stubbly chin grazed her folds and she bucked just as his tongue flicked her clit. With a scream, she let herself go and came hard in his mouth, feeling him lapping at her cream and shuddering through the aftershocks.  

She was moaning as she came down, and he was sighing with her, his mouth glistening. His face was pink, his eyes half-lidded. She drew up her knees as an invitation and he crawled up onto the bed like a wild cat, taking in the vision of a post-orgasmic Judi beneath him.

“Go on,” she said.

He tentatively lowered himself down. His lips were swollen, a question still in his eyes. Before he could find any words, he felt her hand on his cock. She was pulling and guiding him in. With a trembling breath, he sank into her; both of them groaning deeply. There were no questions anymore as he melted into her soft, warm body. She embraced him, giving reassurance with every stroke of her hand and squeeze of her muscles, but most of all her beautiful smile.

He went slowly, tenderly, savouring every moment until the sweetness became unbearable and the crackling nerves demanded more and more. He kissed her neck and she positively growled, shifting underneath him for a better angle until he was thrusting steadily, their eyes locked.

His movements quickened.

“Wait, not like this,” she murmured, her fingers lightly caressing his shoulder as he stilled. “Let me turn around. You’ve made love to me, now fuck me.”

He didn’t know how he didn’t explode, especially when her eyes glinted at him just before she rolled over. She was on all fours in front of him.

“My pleasure,” he intoned, aligning himself before pushing in. They cried out in unison. He gripped her hips with his hands, fighting to remain conscious enough to do it artfully rather than mindlessly, but the more mindless he became, the more she cried out, the more they moved together.

He heard his own noises in his ears, along with the thumping of his heart and the slapping of flesh. Her shouts of encouragement were escalating; both of them close to tumbling over the edge. She tightened around him harder and harder. He gently ran one warm hand over her beautiful back, enjoying her smooth skin and snapping his hips as he pounded into her.

Another gravelly groan from Judi and he felt a jolt in his balls. He gasped loudly and thrust harder, willing himself to take her with him. He heard her come; an unmistakable vocalisation of pure pleasure as he climaxed himself with a strangled cry. He held her close as he spurted into her with a long moan. _He was coming inside Judi_. He rubbed her back as they rode out the delicious waves and undulations together.

They collapsed on the bed, panting and smiling, petting one another and shivering happily.  

The room became still. He was trying to think of something to say when he felt her sit up, then pick something up. She was making a phone call. He heard the number ring at the other end and click through to voicemail.

She took a deep breath. “It’s me again - Judi. It’s 10 o’clock and I still haven’t heard from you. Right after I throw your gift out, I’ll be heading to sleep, so don’t bother ringing me back. I’ve got an Oscar, I don’t need this bullshit.”

His mouth fell open as she hung up, giving him a satisfied smile. “That showed him,” she said, rolling back into Dan’s arms.

“I always knew there was a diva in there somewhere,” he mumbled.

She chuckled into his chest. How could she have considered being anywhere else?


End file.
